1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator enclosure for vehicles such as front mount mowers, and more specifically to a modular enclosure design that permits the enclosures to be assembled in any of several configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of structures are provided as operator enclosures for vehicles such as front mount mowers. Some are designed to provide roll-over protection while others protect against the weather and environmental elements such as sunshine, rain, snow, dust, dirt and wind, but do not provide roll-over protection. Typically, these structures are available in the form of a roll-over protection structure or a completed cab with some completed cabs also incorporating the roll-over protection structure. Although some cabs with roll-over protection structures are available with optional windows and/or doors, it would be desirable to provide an operator enclosure which allows for the modular and selective assembly of various combinations of protective roll-over and environmental structures, either as originally installed equipment or as later added optional equipment.